


The Mission

by fandom-pandom (Pan_in_the_Fandom)



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: BDSM, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Femdom, Mommy!kink, Secret Relationship, carolyn being the domme we all know her to be, elena pretending to be a top around everyone but carolyn, eve might actually be in this at some point, kenny just being an adorable teddy bear who has done nothing wrong in his life, sub!elena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-11-26 03:51:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18175487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pan_in_the_Fandom/pseuds/fandom-pandom
Summary: Elena and Kenny have been going out. Kenny is falling for Elena pretty hard. Unfortunately for him, Elena has eyes only for Carolyn, and the two of them have been carrying on a steamy secret affair. Kenny's not the only one who calls Carolyn "Mummy."





	1. Chapter 1

Elena’s phone buzzed on the nightstand. “Mummy, can I have my phone now?”

Carolyn smirked. “Won’t do you much good now, in your current state.”

Elena, each arm and leg bound to a different bedpost, turned on her bratty bottom charms and pouted playfully. “Untie me then, Mummy? Please?”

Carolyn grabbed Elena’s jaw and kissed her, and Elena inhaled sharply. Carolyn pulled away just as abruptly. “I suppose I’m done with you. For now.” She undid the knots, picked up Elena’s phone, and tossed it to her carelessly.

“Who is it?” Carolyn asked, apathy in her voice.

“Your son. We were supposed to have lunch. I’m late. As usual.”

“He’ll forgive you. He always does.”

Elena typed out a succinct reply.

 

Elena let out a sigh. “He wouldn’t if he knew what we just did. And what we were doing last time I left him waiting.”

Carolyn wrapped an arm around Elena. “I know my son. For you, he’d wait a lifetime.” She paused and gave Elena a stern look. “Don’t you dare think of telling him, either.”

“I feel bad! The longer we wait, the worse it’s gonna hurt him to find out. And he will, you know.”

Carolyn shook her head. “No, he will not, not if we’re careful.”

“We work in intelligence! Eve is not an idiot. She’ll notice soon that things aren’t adding up.”

“You underestimate how fixated she is on her blonde assassin.”

“Yeah, what’s up with that?”

“If she does find out, she’ll ask us the same thing, I think.”

Elena decided to change the subject. “Kenny’s worrying me. He says he’s in love. He’s making future plans. What if he pops the question?”

Carolyn stood up and started getting dressed. “Then you will marry him. And you will take care of him, should anything happen to me. Don’t fight me on it, either. I’m relying on you.”

Elena furrowed her brow. “Is there anything I should know?”

“Don’t worry about it, biscuit,” Carolyn said with a reassuring smile. “My enemies are many, but I’ve managed to stick around this long.”

Elena’s frown got worse. “Yeah, I don’t like that. What are you into?”

Carolyn waved her hand dismissively. “Let me take care of my business, and you take care of yours. Kenny’s waiting for you. You better hurry up.”

Elena threw on her clothes. Carolyn put on her jewelry. Elena turned toward Carolyn, head tilted. “When will I see you again?’

Carolyn gave Elena one last kiss. “Keep the sound on your phone on. I’ll text you when I’m feeling wanting.”

Elena left, wondering if this thing with Carolyn meant something real, or if for Carolyn it was all just in fun. If Carolyn felt something beyond lust for her, would she bare it to Elena and risk looking vulnerable, or God forbid, weak? Elena guessed not.


	2. Should You Choose to Accept It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flashback to beginning of Carolyn and Elena's secret relationship.

Elena was elated when Eve recruited her to be part of a secret team to track down Eve’s elusive assassin. She couldn’t believe it when Carolyn asked to speak with her privately.

“Elena, I have a mission for you, and you alone,” she announced. “Let us speak alone.” The building was so small, there only place to talk was the bathroom.

Elena walked in and Carolyn approached her, and leaned in just a few inches away from Elena’s face.

“Word ‘round the office is you have a little crush.”

Elena’s face flushed. “A crush.”

“On me. Is that true, Elena?”

Elena took a breath. “Yes, ma’am.”

“Excellent.” Carolyn shoved Elena into a stall. “Would you like to make me very happy?”

Elena was amazed she could speak at all at this point. “Yes, ma’am.”

Carolyn held Elena’s face and pulled her into a kiss. “Will you unbutton your blouse?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Call me Mummy.”

“Yes, Mummy!” Elena fumbled with the top button. Taking another breath, she regained her coordination, and quickly unfastened the buttons keeping her from the domineering woman before her.

“Good girl.” Carolyn kissed Elena’s neck and bit it softly, resting her hand on Elena’s chest. “Do you want me?”

“Yes, Mummy,” Elena whispered.

Carolyn unhooked Elena’s bra in the back in a swift motion. She threw it down. She brought a mouth to Elena’s nipple and sucked on it, no longer gentle. Elena gasped. She was getting very wet, and Carolyn sensed it.

Carolyn pulled down Elena’s skirt, and then her panties. Carolyn took two fingers and thrust them inside her. She let out an involuntary “Mmm!”

“Shh. Nobody can hear us, understand?”

Elena nodded.

“Good.”

Elena was nearly in ecstasy already when Carolyn went deeper and found a spot that made Elena’s breaths shorter and heart beat quicker.

“Mmm!” she said, as quietly as she could manage.

“Are you going to come for Mummy?”

“Yes!” Elena winced.

Carolyn removed her fingers.

Elena’s face betrayed her confusion.

“You were going to make too much noise. I had to stop,” Carolyn said, matter-of-factly, and left the stall to begin washing her hands.

“You’re not going to leave me like this? On the verge?”

Carolyn regarded Elena. “I must. If you want to pick this back up, message me later. Tell no one about this, and make sure no one reads your message. Lock your phone. And please don’t make the PIN something stupid like 1234.”

Elena put her clothes back on. “Who would do that?” she asked, with annoyance.

“Who indeed?” Carolyn muttered, drying her hands. Carolyn left.

Elena stayed to regain her senses. What she really wanted to do was tell Eve everything right then. But Carolyn would almost certainly know. She knew one thing for sure. She definitely wanted Carolyn to finish what she started.


	3. Kenny, I Got Your Number

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenny asks Elena out for the first time. Elena isn't interested, but Carolyn insists that Elena go with it for her own reasons.

Elena walked into the room, laughing with Eve about something. Probably something witty and inappropriate that Kenny would never be so bold as to say. Elena sat down and got to work. Kenny approached her.

“Hi, Elena. You look nice. Not that you don’t normally look nice, but nicer. Not that I’m judging your value just by your looks or anything. You’re so much more than that. Anyway -”

“-Kenny, we have work to do. Did you have anything important to say to me?”

Kenny lost his nerve. “No. Nevermind. Sorry to bother you. I’ll leave you to it.”

They both worked on their respective projects for a while before Kenny pressed compose on an email and addressed it to Elena:  


Sincerely? That didn’t seem right. He couldn’t think of the right word, though, without seeming desperate. He might be seeming pretty pathetic already. Elena would see what a sniveling sod he was. He had to ask, though. He pressed send, instantly regretting it.

A sound binged on Elena’s computer. “Kenny? An email? On my personal account? I’m literally right here you know.”

Kenny nodded. “But did you read it?”

Elena sighed. “I will if you want. Or you could just tell me whatever you want to tell me.”

“No, thanks, would rather you read it.”

Elena scanned the email and cackled. “HA! Kenny!”

She typed a reply.

Send.

Ding! Kenny frowned. What was so funny? Maybe he shouldn’t open it. It might save him some embarrassment. On the off chance she said yes, he read it. He prepared a reply.

Ding! Elena opened the incoming email and replied swiftly.

 

Kenny saw the email and his heart dropped. Rejection. He knew it well, but it was still always a kick in the… uh… you know.

He typed one last message.

Elena read it. “No hard feelings then, mate?”

“N-n-no,” Kenny stuttered. “But please don’t tell anyone about this.”

** After Work **

Kenny and Eve left, leaving Carolyn and Elena alone.

“I have to update Elena on some intel. Have a good night, you two. Get some sleep.” Carolyn said, kind for her but also with her usual amount of firmness.

As soon as they left, Elena smiled wryly. “Another top secret mission for me, Mummy?”

Carolyn shook her head. “My son. He asked you out today. You turned him down. Why?”

Confusion fell on Elena’s face. “Because. Because we have this… thing. It would be weird.”

Carolyn’s icy glare was piercing. “Text him. Tell him you changed your mind.”

Puzzled, Elena asked, “Why? Why do you want me to date your son?”  
Carolyn picked up Elena’s phone, typed in Elena’s PIN, and handed it to her. “Because he’s always moping around, except when he’s near you. You’re good for him. I can’t stand to see him upset. It’s too hard to see as a mother, and also quite irritating, if I’m being honest.

“Additionally, it would be a great cover for us. He’s already filed the paperwork. Nobody would suspect the two of us together while you’re openly dating my son.”

Elena was reluctant. “If I do this, if I have lunch with that nerd, will you reward me later for being a good girl?”

Carolyn pulled Elena toward her and kissed her, one of her intoxicating ones that always got Elena going. “I always do.” She pushed Elena back. “Chop, chop. The quicker you get Chinese with my son, the quicker you and I can have some fun after.”

Elena opened up her contacts and selected Nerd Boy. She typed her message. “There. Sent. I’m always good, Mummy.”

Kenny was in the car when the message came in. His phone was hooked up to his car.

“Incoming message. From: Actual Goddess. Sent: 5:17 PM. Message: Changed my mind. Let’s meet at your favorite place. End of message.”

Kenny couldn’t believe it. In his excitement, he punched the roof of his car. “Ow!” he said, shaking his fist and holding it with his other hand, and then he remembered he was driving and quickly put both hands on the wheel at 10 and 2.

“Siri, send text to Actual Goddess. Message: Really? Send message.”

Elena got his reply. “He’s so happy. We’re evil. We’re going to hell, and you’re going to be the reason why.”

Carolyn scoffed. “You give me too much credit. You were heading there already when you met me. Don’t pretend I don’t know who you are.

Elena typed a few quick messages and sent them.

“Incoming messages. First message sent by Actual Goddess at 5:19 PM. Yes, you git! End of message. Next message sent by Actual Goddess at 5:19 PM. Be there in 15. End message. Next message sent by Actual Goddess at 5:20 PM. Don’t make me wait. End message. Next message sent by Actual Goddess at 5:20 PM. I can’t be arsed. End of messages.”

Kenny was buzzing with excitement. “Siri send text to Actual Goddess. Message: On my way. Looking forward to it. Send message.”

Finally something good was happening for Kenny. He briefly wondered what could have made Elena, usually so steadfast, change her mind about anything, much less this. He shook it off. It didn’t matter, he decided.


	4. A Moment's Weakness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elena's date night with Kenny is interrupted by another message of lust from Carolyn, resulting in another encounter which turns unexpectedly tender.

Elena was eating lo mein with Kenny, on the couch, watching old episodes of Doctor Who in black and white. The old Doctor Who was far more racist and sexist than the current one, but she didn’t bring it up with Kenny, because the show meant to much to him. She hated seeing Kenny upset and hurt, and she knew one day she would be the cause of his pain.

“Which one’s your favorite so far?” Kenny asked.

“Uh, to be honest, I like the latest one in the new series the most. She’s brilliant.”

Disappointment covered Kenny’s face. “Oh. So you don’t like these classic episodes much, do you?”

Elena rested a hand on Kenny’s cheek. “I do! It’s just, the old show barely has anyone who looks like me in it.”

Kenny removed her hand. “You mean everyone is white. It was a different time, you know.”

Elena kissed his hand tenderly. “I do know that. I also know that you watched this show growing up, and it’s important to you. It’s just that for me, older things are usually not better. The world has changed for a reason, Kenny.”

Kenny inhaled sharply. “I know that,” he said, looking about ready to cry. “I just wish you could appreciate this the way I can.”

“We have different tastes, Kenny, and that’s okay.”

Elena’s phone vibrated on the end table with a new message. Elena unlocked her phone with the date she started working for Carolyn.

“It’s Carolyn,” she told Kenny. “She needs me in again for a mission.”

“Okay, babe,” Kenny said, giving her a peck on the cheek. “I don’t know what my mum has you doing, but be safe, alright?”

“Always.” Elena gave him a hug and rushed out the door.  
She typed a message back to Carolyn.

Elena hopped in her car. She thought of Carolyn’s powerful, dominant energy that made her want to do whatever Carolyn asked. She thought of the many times Carolyn had given her explosive orgasms.

She tried to push aside the intrusive thoughts of the moment she realized she was in love with Carolyn, or the moment she realized she wanted more from Carolyn than just being dominated by her.

Those thoughts hurt, because she knew even if Carolyn felt the same, she wouldn’t allow herself to express that. Carolyn had been in the spy business so long, it seemed she was afraid to show anyone even a shadow of something resembling weakness. With Elena, what it seemed Carolyn wanted was a no-strings-attached domme/sub relationship, and nothing more.

Elena enjoyed bottoming for Carolyn, but she also wanted to know more about Carolyn’s inner life. She could never figure out what was truly going on in Carolyn’s head. Sometimes she swore she could see genuine affection in Carolyn’s eyes when she looked into them, more than just amusement or arousal. Maybe even love. But she wondered if she was just seeing what she wanted to see.

At this point, Elena was already at Carolyn’s house. She knocked on the door. “Carolyn? It’s me.” Standard operating procedure was to act impersonal until she was actually inside the house with the door shut and locked.

Carolyn answered the door. “Yes, well, come in.” Carolyn hurried Elena in and locked the door behind her. She greeted Elena for real with a deep, passionate kiss that made Elena’s heart flutter and body heat up.

“What do you have in store for me tonight, Mummy?” Elena asked coyly.

Carolyn smiled. “Follow me to my safe room and you’ll find out,” she replied.

Carolyn’s “safe room” was actually more of a dungeon, except it was not hard or cold like Carolyn’s exterior. It was lush, with a bed that had red satin sheets and black pillow cases. All of the toys and props had a similar color scheme - red and black - which was especially appropriate whenever Carolyn assumed her role as a vampiric Hungarian countess named Zsofia. That was one of Elena’s favorite games to play. Carolyn’s bites were so primal it made Elena quiver. Still, she knew if she ever needed Carolyn to stop, she could say “red light,” and Carolyn would respect that and the game would come to a halt.

Carolyn took her by the hand, and pointed to a table. “Will you bend over, Elena?”

Elena nodded. “Yes, Mummy.”

Elena bent herself over the table. Carolyn cleared her throat. “Remove your underwear. I need your bottom bare.”

Elena obeyed. She watched Carolyn run her hands over a riding crop, a whip, and then stop at a paddle. “Would you like to play a game, biscuit?”

“Yes, Mummy.”

“Today, you are a school pupil, and I am your headmistress. You will address me as headmistress. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Headmistress.”

“Good girl.” Carolyn picked up the paddle. “It has come to my attention, Miss Felton, that you have been misbehaving in class. That you’ve been disruptive, talking back to your professors, and using profanity regularly. These are the complaints that I’ve received. Is that true?”

“Yes, Headmistress.” Carolyn said.

“I believe that calls for punishment, Miss Felton. Since we have tried other methods of discipline and failed, I am going to take an old fashioned approach.” Elena squirmed in anticipation. “Are you ready to accept your punishment, Elena?”

“Yes, Headmistress!”

Carolyn paddled Elena once. Elena’s eyes closed and a smile formed across her face. Carolyn smacked Elena again and again, with increasing force, causing Elena to whimper slightly. She could feel herself getting wet.

Carolyn put down the paddle and circled around Elena, until they were facing each other. Elena, in a moment of impulsiveness, rose to kiss her on the lips, overcome with emotion. Carolyn not only accepted the kiss but leaned into it and pulled Elena into her. Elena moaned slightly as she felt Carolyn’s tongue in her mouth. She began unbuttoning the very top button of Carolyn’s blouse, when Carolyn pushed her away.

“Miss Felton, this is highly inappropriate. I am a school administrator, and you are my student. You ought not enjoy your punishment quite so much.”

“Sorry, Headmistress,” Elena said, “But you are so beautiful, and when you paddle me, I wish you would do more.”

Carolyn, still in character, stroked Elena’s face. “I am fond of you, Elena. I always have been. You are very special to me. Perhaps I could indulge you, just this once, but I will not abide by a disobedient student. You must let me take the lead.”

Elena nodded. Carolyn kissed Elena, her hands wandering across Elena’s body still nested in a tight dress, one finding its way to her bottom while the other rested on her chest. Carolyn pulled off Elena’s dress and let it fall to the ground. She unhooked Elena’s bra and flung it across the room. She took Elena to bed as she sucked on Elena’s nipples and bit them, careful not to bite so hard that the pain was no longer pleasurable.

She fell onto the bed with Elena under her. Elena was abuzz with Carolyn’s touch, and forgot the game. “Please, Mummy. Make me come,” she whimpered.

Carolyn allowed the rule break, and eagerly trailed kisses down from Carolyn’s chest, to her navel, and then used her tongue inside Elena to work her will. Elena’s moans turned louder, and become almost screams of pleasure. “Yes, Mummy! Oh, yes!”

Carolyn got deeper inside Elena with her tongue, and Elena’s body soon quaked. “Thank you,” she said, breathlessly, as she came.

Carolyn removed her tongue, wiped her mouth, and smiled. “Your turn,” she said, and her eyes sparkled mischievously. “And I expect full satisfaction, nothing less.” Carolyn removed her clothes pointedly.

Elena was delighted to feel between Carolyn’s legs and find that she was also wet. She begun to work inside her with her fingers, whilst kissing Carolyn’s neck. She wouldn’t suck on it, for Carolyn would never abide by hickeys in places visible to the entire world. It would ruin her mystique.

Carolyn’s breathing quickened as Elena continued to feel inside her, letting Elena know she had found a good spot. “Mmm. that’s good, biscuit,” Carolyn whispered. “Keep going.”

Elena was eager to please, and made her movements more rapid. “Harder,” Carolyn instructed. Elena obliged. Elena’s mouth moved to Carolyn’s, as once again, she wanted to express her affection more genuinely. Carolyn again allowed it, briefly, but as Elena brought her to orgasm, she removed her lips from Elena’s and whispered, “I love you,” barely audibly.

As Carolyn’s body shook, Elena removed her hand carefully, which was soaked. She barely noticed, as Carolyn’s words were ringing in her head, over and over. Carolyn got up from the bed and collected her clothes. Elena propped herself up. “Do you mean it?” she asked.

Carolyn put her clothes on a pile on one side of the bed. She collected Elena’s clothes as well and placed them beside Elena on the bed.

“Do you love me?”

Carolyn looked thoughtful. After a moment, she said simply, “I could deny it, or evade the question, as I usually do. But I think the words slipped out tonight, biscuit, because they are true.”

A tear formed in Elena’s eye. “I love you, too.”

“I know,” said Carolyn, matter-of-factly. “You can hit the shower first, and after mine, you can stay the night if you’d like.”

“Really? Usually you tell me to get dressed and leave.”

Carolyn shrugged. “Perhaps, Elena, I genuinely enjoy your company.”

That was the closest thing to a compliment Elena thought she might ever hear from Carolyn. As she showered, she played the moment Carolyn said “I love you” over and over again in her head, trying to engrave the memory in her brain.

Carolyn’s phone buzzed.

Carolyn read the messages, and quickly typed a reply.

Then, just as quickly, she erased the conversation and locked her phone. “Elena, I’m sorry, but there’s been a change of plans,” she shouted into the next room. “I’m being called in by my superiors. But you’re welcome to stay and wait, if you like.”

“I will.” Elena replied. “Hurry back, okay?”

Carolyn hoped she could.


End file.
